Of Kings, Knights, and Warlocks
by ArmidaLore01
Summary: A series of Merlin prompts requested by the readers themselves! Read inside for the full summary and list of rules. Please submit prompts, the author has caught a terrible case of writer's block and needs inspiration! Will include: slash, canon-pairings, friendships, crack, etc.
1. Introduction - Cold Night

**Warning: Loooong author's note ahead. If you choose, skip ahead for the first prompt.**

I have been experiencing the most terrible case of writer's block, and am in need of some new ideas! So I turn to you fellow writers/readers for inspiration!

This series of prompts will continue in this story, and it will only be Merlin. Submit a prompt or idea that you've wanted to see in a story and I will dedicate a chapter to write about your prompt. You will be credited for the idea, by username or name, whatever your choosing.

If you choose to submit a prompt, here is what will be allowed:

1. **Slash**. Can be Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Knights, Arthur/Knights, Knights/Knights, Gwen/Morgana, etc. HOWEVER, I won't write a prompt with incest (Arthur/Uther as an example). Other people may write whatever they want, but I won't write about that.

As an extension, the slash pairings don't have to be between just two people. I will also write about threesomes if you so choose to submit a prompt about it, but no more than three per slash pairing; I find it extremely difficult to write foursomes and beyond.

2. **Canon-pairings**. Can be Arthur/Gwen, Gwen/Lancelot, Merlin/Freya, even Gaius/Alice. Any canon-pairing is acceptable.

3. **Friendship/Bromance**. Can be just friendship between Arthur and Merlin, the Knights with each other, Gwen with Merlin, basically anyone with anyone. Whether it be light fluff to borderline slash, I will write about whatever friendship your hearts desire.

4. **Crack**. Have a crazy, bizarre, hilarious idea that you want to be seen as a fic? Submit it! Anything is allowed!

5. **Resurrection**. If you want me to write a fic about Arthur resurrecting and it going a certain way, I will gladly write about it!

6. **AU**. If you want a chapter that doesn't have to with with Camelot, instead wanting them to be in modern times, I shall write it!

Basically, you can submit any prompt, and if I approve, I shall write it! These prompts can be of any genre, of any rating. I will add warnings at the beginning of each chapter as to what each chapter is about, so as to warn anyone that doesn't want to read something that makes them uncomfortable.

Please submit either via review or PM! I'd really appreciate it!

Well, this author's note is getting ridiculously long. Sorry to put all of you through that. So as a little gift for you, here's a prompt that someone had already requested. Enjoy!

* * *

_Prompt: Could you write about Merlin getting injured and how Arthur reacts to the whole thing? Props if you add lots of angst and drama. Merthur slash and fluff please!_

**WARNING: male/male, Arthur/Merlin.**

* * *

Technically, Merlin knew he should still be in bed, recovering; he was shivering slightly in the dark, empty corridor, cold as an effect from the amount of blood he had lost, even though the night air was not so cool. And he knew Gaius would soon as wring his neck if he caught him with the blanket shifted out of place, never mind what he would do if he had caught his ward heading toward the king's chambers in the middle of the night. However, disregarding his guardian's orders for rest and the massive amount of trouble he was going to be in later, Merlin continued down his path towards Arthur's chambers.

Absentmindedly, his right arm wrapped around his torso, toward the thick bundle underneath his tunic on his left side. He stroked the lump in his tunic, the thick layer of cloth that had been wrapped carefully around his mid-torso. He winced as the sword wound throbbed dully under his touch.

It had been a patrol. It was a _patrol_. It shouldn't have gone as wrong as it had. One moment, him, Arthur, and the knights were all jesting, laughing and poking fun at Elyan, who once again had the misfortune to have all of his water drunk by Gwaine. In the midst of their fun, an arrow had whistled through the air, narrowly missing Percival's neck and embedding itself in the tree behind him.

Instantly they had been on alert, getting into their formation to protect themselves against the threat.

Merlin had been left without a sword.

Seeing this, Arthur and the knights had immediately circled around him, backs to the warlock, closing Merlin off from any outside threat. Merlin vaguely remembered rolling his eyes at the unnecessary protection, yet had felt extremely touched at the fact that they considered him important enough to protect.

However, the protection from the knights did little when they had been attacked from all sides, bandits roaring and charging at them. They had all threw themselves into the battle, and what was once a circle of protection became a clear shot for a bandit to attack the defenseless servant. It was simple enough for Merlin to discreetly protect himself from the enemy; a branch falling here, a tree root there, simple enough.

Until Arthur had faced one particular bandit, one with a horrible, murderous glint in his eye that distinguished himself from all the others, each strike intent on falling the king. Arthur had been tiring from the onslaught, defending rather than attacking. The knights had been too occupied with their own battles to take notice. But Merlin did.

And then another one of the enemy had snuck forward, appearing suddenly behind Arthur, quickly raising his sword to deliver a sure fatal blow. Arthur didn't see him.

Merlin thought he had screamed. He had to have screamed. And he had run forward, magic forgotten in his panic and the desperate mantra repeating in his head Get to Arthur Get to Arthur! He had lunged forward towards the man, and the next thing he remembered was a horrible, _horrible _flash of agony in his side, and a furious, heartbroken roar that was Arthur.

He didn't remember much after that.

When he had finally gained consciousness, it was to Arthur sleeping in a chair at his bedside. He had observed the king fondly through past his heavy lids before the darkness claimed him again. When he next woke up, Gaius was there instead of Arthur. His uncle's relief was strong in his features, and the reality of just how close Merlin had been to death crashed down on the warlock as he saw the unshed tears in Gaius' eyes.

Rest, rest, and more rest. Gaius' orders. But Merlin had wanted to know how the king fared, wishing to see him. He had learned from Gaius that the knights and Gwen visited often during the time he had been close to death, but none so much as Arthur, who had returned every night without fail to sit and keep vigil over Merlin. Merlin had been touched by Arthur's behavior, but Gaius told him that Arthur had recently taken to staying in his chambers; the frequent sight of Merlin, so pale and unconscious and dying, had distraught and disturbed the king greatly. One day he had told Gaius to inform him straightaway if anything changed, and Gaius hadn't seen him since.

Which led to now, with Merlin trekking down the stone corridor, barefoot and shivering.

He wanted to see Arthur. He _needed _to see Arthur. He wanted to assure the king that he was alright and alive; if Merlin knew Arthur as well as he claimed, he knew that the man was slowly destroying himself with guilt over what happened to Merlin. It was his most humble and irritating trait.

Merlin sighed as he reached the door to Arthur's chambers. He grunted and felt his jaw set as his wound pulsed underneath the tightly wrapped cloth, closing his eyes momentarily.

He could go inside. He was going to go inside.

Opening his eyes once again, he reached forward and pushed the door open, quietly stepping inside.

Though it was the middle of the night, there was a warm glow inside Arthur's room from the apparent candlelight. Merlin furrowed his brows; he didn't know the king was awake. He had expected to walk inside and see Arthur sleeping, planned on sitting at Arthur's bedside to await the upcoming morning, wanting to see the king as soon as possible. But Arthur was not even in his bed.

Merlin opened his mouth to call out for the king, but upon a quick scan of the room, his eyes fell on a sight that made him choke on his words.

Arthur was sitting at his desk. His elbows were propped on the wooden surface, and Arthur's face was buried in his hands. Merlin's heart dropped as he heard a sniffle escape Arthur, and the once stoic king removed a hand to wipe at his tear-stained face, the other hand running through his golden hair.

"Arthur?" Merlin whispered, eyes wide.

The response was immediate. Greatly startled, Arthur leapt up from his chair, quickly wiping away all evidence of tears. "I thought I made it clear that I was not to be disturbed!" the king snapped, looking up to further chastise the intruder.

Then Arthur saw Merlin and froze.

Merlin stared, eyes wide. Arthur looked absolutely _terrible_. His face was red and tear-stained, and tears were still cascading from his puffy eyes. His once soft, golden hair was matted down with a slight layering of grease, making the golden hue appear more brown and murky. His face looked hollowed, the fullness of his face gone, replaced with horrid dark circles under Arthur's eyes, cheekbones jutting out in a way that seemed terrifying and unnatural on the young king. Clearly, the king had not taken it upon himself to care for his well being.

The worst part was Arthur's eyes. The normally rich blue orbs that were once so full of life and compassion and all the ferocity of a king, eyes that Merlin found easy to get lost in, were now dull and haunted and replaced with a look of such _pain _that Merlin felt his own eyes sting with his own tears.

Merlin barely registered when he slowly reached back to close the door. When the door meeting the frame emitted a loud thud, Arthur seemed to snap out of it; immediately he strode forward, a whimper that sounded suspiciously like the warlock's name escaping his lips and suddenly Arthur's arms were around his neck, the king's face burrowed into the crook of where Merlin's neck and shoulder met. Merlin closed his eyes as he embraced the king, trying his hardest not to wince when the movement slightly jostled his wound. He almost succeeded, but he didn't know if his eyes clenched shut at the pain or at the sudden wave of tears that threatened to overtake him.

"Y-You're alive," Arthur gasped.

Merlin let out an amused exhale. "Lucky you were able to bring me back so fast."

Arthur began shivering. "You got hurt because of me."

Merlin scowled and gently pried Arthur away from him, though he kept his hands on Arthur's forearms, keeping him close. "Stop that," he growled. "This wasn't your fault. How can I blame you for this?"

"You should," Arthur muttered, not meeting Merlin's eyes. He honestly looked so pitiful, with his face red from crying, in his night tunic, his lips in that semi-pout that made him resemble a child being scolded by his mother.

"No," Merlin stated. "It was a patrol, alright? It was not your fault that those bandits came. I always come with you on patrols and I won't stop because my luck happened to run out on this one."

"You could have _died _- "

"_I'm still here_, Arthur," Merlin said firmly, as if saying it with more emphasis would help the fact. "I'm alive. You brought me back in time, and I got help, and I'm _fine_. I'll always be fine."

Arthur suddenly looked up, and Merlin almost let go of his forearms in shock at the raw anger that appeared in Arthur's features. "You were almost killed, Merlin. All because I wasn't paying attention. You may be fine now, but what about next time or the time after that? It should have been me, not you."

"Don't say that!" Merlin hissed. "For as long as I'm here, I will always be protecting you. I will always be willing sacrifice myself for you if it means you'll live."

"That's just it!" Arthur roared, yanking his arms away from Merlin's grasp, turning away from the manservant. Merlin took this small moment to quietly cast a silencing charm over the rooms; it wouldn't do good to wake up the entire castle in the middle of the night if this turned into a shouting match. "I don't _want _you to! You are always so willing to throw your life away, to get yourself killed! It's as if you believe your life doesn't matter!"

"Compared to yours, it's worth _nothing_, Arthur!"

"Not to me!" Arthur almost shrieked, whipping back around to face the other man, eyes wild and furious. "Your life is _worth _something, not just to the knights, not just to Gwen, Gaius, your mother, but almost to _me_! Don't you see just how _important _you are to me?! Just how much I _care _about you?! How much I - "

Here Arthur faltered, hands in his hair in a frantic grasp, gaping at Merlin as if he had just seen him for the first time. Merlin was staring back with wide eyes, heart beating furiously and fluttering wildly in his chest at Arthur's revelation. Both were breathing hard, both for the same reason. Arthur gulped and glanced down briefly at the ground, eyes squeezed shut.

"Arthur?" Merlin whispered, breaking the spell.

Arthur's gaze flitted back up to Merlin, eyes filled with fresh tears. With a breath that sounded like one of defeat, he dropped his arms. "_God_," he whispered brokenly, and suddenly he was right in front of Merlin, having close the space between them with three strides. Merlin opened his mouth, bewildered, about to ask his king what was wrong…

And Arthur was kissing him, one arm wrapped cautiously around his upper back, his other hand reaching up to tangle itself in raven locks. Merlin grunted in surprise, hands moving up but not doing anything except hover over Arthur's shoulders. His eyes were wide still, feeling his heart beat rapidly in his chest at what was happened.

Arthur was _kissing _him.

_Oh_.

It was over just as quickly as it began. Arthur broke away from him, backing away from the servant quickly, a petrified look on his face. Merlin would have laughed had the situation not been so serious; for the king to be terrified of his servant was just so reversed,

Arthur managed to regain some of his composure, blinking rapidly and clearing his throat. "I'm-I'm sorry." There was no mistaking the waver in the king's voice. "I just... I'm sorry."

No no no.

"It won't happen again."

No, Arthur.

"I understand if you want to leave or _mmph_!"

Merlin crossed the room and cupped Arthur's face in his hands before desperately pressing his lips to Arthur's, effectively cutting off the rest of his sentence. Arthur hesitated for a moment before sighing, gently embracing the servant.

As for Merlin, it was as if an explosion had taken place, magic flowing through his veins rapidly without a point of stop, sparks of it threatening to leave him. It took all of his willpower to keep from accidentally causing a fire in the room. The first kiss had caught him completely off guard and he had been mainly trapped in the shock of it all, but this time, the one he could definitely savor to its fullest, was perfect.

Eyes fluttering completely shut, Merlin slowly moved his lips against Arthur's, overjoyed when the king respond almost immediately. He could taste the fresh tears that were falling down Arthur's face, tasting, past the saltiness, the pain and the love radiating from the other man that was being expressed so openly. When Arthur's tongue brushed against Merlin's, it was as if the world had exploded into stars.

Merlin barely noticed when a lone tear escaped the corner of his eye.

Through it all, he didn't even feel the pain in his side anymore.


	2. Courage, Strength, and Magic

_**kweandee'**__s prompt: Pairing: Arthur/Merlin/Gwaine (established relationship). Okay…I've read a few stories having to do with Gwaine being in the cells at Morgana's mercy and having to fight for food, etc (to protect Gaius and others), and having been assaulted by her and her men (in the non-con way) so I'd like the fic to run with that idea but with the above pairing. They're rescued and Arthur and Merlin come to find out what happened to him and have to put him back together. I would like it to be emotional but end well…no tragic fic._

**WARNING: Slash, threesome pairing, Arthur/Merlin/Gwaine, whump!Gwaine. Slight OOC.**

**Rating: T**

* * *

Watching them leave was the hardest thing Gwaine ever had to do.

Merlin turned back as he guided Arthur away from the hall, eyes glistening as he sent one last pleading look toward the young knight, begging him with those eyes to please escape with them. But Gwaine set his jaw, refusing to let his lover see the fear and raw agony he was feeling, and he sharply nodded, managing a small smile that felt more like a grimace.

_Go._

Merlin's face crumbled and he nodded quickly before he turned away to rush Arthur out of the room, towards a chance of escape from Morgana's rapid approach. He hadn't been quick enough to hide the tear that trailed down his pale cheek. Gwaine swallowed past the sudden, hard lump in his throat and forced himself to turn away from his lovers' departure, facing Gaius.

The old physician, well aware of the relationship between the king, the servant, and the knight, had a look of sadness and sympathy etched into his aged face, as well as some of the fear that Gwaine felt. Gwaine nodded again, trying to convince the man that he was alright, that he really wasn't feeling the turmoil he felt in his gut.

He knew from the look his the old man's eyes that he had neither convince him or himself.

xXx

They had left him behind.

_They had left Gwaine behind._

Merlin walked forward, keeping close to Elyan and Percival as they continued down the trail leading to Ealdor, keeping a tight hold on Arthur as he went. His vision was blurry and his chest _hurt_, he was breathless and his insides felt as though they had been dumped in hot wax and doused in ice water all at once. Merlin sniffed, shaking his head to attempt to clear away the emotion building up. He quickly wiped his nose and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He had to remind himself that there was absolutely _nothing _he could have done. Morgana was going to reach the room at any second, and her arrival meant a certain death for everyone occupying the room, especially Arthur. Gwaine had known this, and was adamant about staying behind to buy the warlock and king some more time, to stay and help Gaius, to allow them a chance at escaping Morgana's wrath, even if it meant suffering it himself. Merlin forced himself to swallow back the bile as he imagined just what Morgana could be doing to Gwaine now, and terrified as he frantically thought of whether or not the knight was still alive.

Merlin exhaled sharply at the sudden onslaught of tears that stung his eyes, and he blinked furiously. _Stop thinking like that_. Gwaine was alright. He was alive. He _had _to be. He was going to be alright, and so was Gaius and everyone else back in Camelot.

Merlin glanced at Arthur, who was clinging on to him, clutching his side where his ribs were still recovering. Merlin felt a pang of worry for his lover. Arthur had been, and still was, the priority. He was Camelot's king as well as Gwaine and Merlin's lover, and they needed to ensure his safety. He needed Merlin right now.

But for the three of them to be separated like this was tearing apart Merlin's insides.

Strength, magic, and courage were meant to stay together, not apart.

And God knew how much Merlin needed strength at this moment.

"Merlin?"

Merlin turned toward the king. Arthur had paused in his steps, staring at Merlin with a slightly quizzical look. Merlin could have smiled at the adorable way his lips pouted and at the innocent, almost child-like glint in the king's eyes. "Yes, Arthur?" Merlin answered.

"Where's Gwaine?"

It took everything for Merlin to keep his knees from buckling right then and there.

xXx

"What have they done to him?" Gwaine asked worriedly, holding up his friend gently for Gaius to examine.

Gaius placed a gentle hand on Elyan's head, holding him in place as he looked him over. The fellow knight was completely stiff and rigid, bewildering Gwaine. His eyes were wide and staring at nothing and Gwaine feared that there was no more life in his friend, but he was still breathing in shallow breaths. Gaius's expression turned completely solemn, though Gwaine noticed the slight edge of horror in Gaius's features.

"This is the work of the Nathair serpent," Gaius explained softly. "He's been tortured to the limit of human endurance."

Gwaine's blood turned to ice, staring at his friend. "Can you help him?"

Gaius sighed, nodding. "I'll do what I can."

It took hours. But somehow they managed to get Elyan back to the world of the living, talking and moving around as much as he could without causing himself pain. Gwaine was sitting next to the former blacksmith, wiping away the dry blood of his friend's forehead.

"Thank you," Elyan mumbled weakly.

Gwaine blinked. "Elyan? Were... Did you see Merlin and Arthur by any chance?"

Elyan breathed in deeply, eyes fluttering shut as he nodded. "Yes. They went ahead and I stayed behind to fight of Morgana's men. They had a large head start. But.. but…"

Here Elyan exhaled shakily, opening his eyes. Gwaine was startled to discover the man's eyes held unshedded tears. "I tried, Gwaine. I tried so hard to fight her. But that bloody snake… and God the pain was so _awful_, so _unbearable_, I couldn't take it anymore. A-And now she knows where they're going. I-I've failed, Gwaine. _I failed_."

Gwaine gently shushed his friend, comforting the distressed knight, assuring him that it was not his fault, that there was nothing to forgive, _that it wasn't Elyan's fault_, and softly caressed his forehead with the damp rag. But his heart seemed to have stopped.

Morgana knew where they were.

She knew.

xXx

Arthur had been none too pleased with Merlin's actions to get him out of Camelot, kicking him awake and even delivering an empty threat to run him through, but he kept up his appearance as a simpleton while in the company of Tristan and Isolde's men. Merlin just didn't know what on earth possessed Arthur to adopt a growling accent to hide his identity, but it seemed to do the job just fine.

Until Morgana's men arrived.

The ambush had completely taken them off guard. Merlin was expecting Morgana's men to find them eventually, but even so, when the first arrow was fired into the man standing behind them, he knew they had been found. Arthur went on the defense immediately, grabbing Merlin and shoving him out of the way of a deadly arrow, pushing him towards the cargo cart for cover. Merlin ran forward and crept behind the cart, finding Tristan and Isolde there as well.

Once Tristan and Isolde got over the shock of Arthur not being the simpleton they thought he was they ran for cover in the trees, and after they managed to down a few enemies, Merlin and Arthur quickly followed. Upon finding out of Arthur's true identity, Tristan and Arthur began to bicker, about _taxes _of all things. Their chatter of course attracted attention, and once again they were thrown into the fray.

Isolde was hurt in the process. Nothing too horrible, but enough to make Tristan frantic.

"We had a deal. Partners for life, remember?" Tristan murmured.

Isolde chuckled, gasping slightly at the pain in her arm and her gradual blood loss. "When have I not kept my promises?"

Arthur and Merlin watched this exchange silently. The tenderness displayed in Tristan's care for his beloved as he caressed her face, cradled her gently in his arms, and placed a loving kiss on her forehead..

Both the warlock and the king were reminded of their lost lover.

Arthur swallowed and set his jaw, determined to keep his emotions at bay. "We need to keep moving."

xXx

Gaius was fading.

Dying, as a result from the lack of food.

Morgana was going to pay for this dearly.

Gwaine scowled heavily at the witch before him. From what he had heard about Morgana, she used to be one of the most beautiful, most compassionate women in Camelot. She was the king's loving ward, though she never let her status and obvious beauty turn her vain, and she was always there to lend a helping hand to all those who needed it. She even was the first one to stand up to Uther when she believed his actions or decisions were unjust, befriending royals and servants alike.

How did that woman become this hateful, evil, bitter witch standing before him now, mocking her old friend Gaius as he sat there, starving?

"Can't you see that he's starving?" Gwaine snapped. Morgana's eyes flitted in his direction. "We all are."

"Of course you are," Morgana smirked nastily. "You killed so many of my men. I'll have the kitchens prepare you a feast!"

Gwaine pushed down his anger and disdain for the woman and focused on his concern for the elderly man. He pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and walked forward until he was almost pressed up against the bars of the cell door, glaring down at the smug witch.

"I speak not of myself, but of Gaius. He will not survive long without food."

Morgana tsked and cooed. "Gwaine," she murmured in false comfort. Her tone made Gwaine's teeth grind on edge. "So handsome. So selfless… Of course you can have some supper…"

Gwaine's eyes narrowed.

"As long as you're prepared to sing for it."

xXx

"You knew?"

They had made camp during the night, deciding that Isolde needed to rest before continuing down the last trek of the journey. Tristan had taken Isolde and settled against a tree, holding her close, protectively. Within minutes, they were asleep, leaving Merlin and Arthur alone by the fire. A silence had overtaken the two men until this moment, and Merlin looked up at Arthur's words.

"You knew Agravaine was betraying me?" Arthur clarified, glancing up from the fire.

Merlin shook his head slightly, sighing. "I couldn't be sure," he said. "But, um, I did have my suspicions."

Arthur blinked and shook his head, looking down in shame. "I feel like such a fool," he stated, his hands clenching in front of him. "I put such trust in him. All this time, I was blind to his treachery as I was to Morgana's."

"You were deceived, Arthur," Merlin muttered. "It could happen to anyone."

"Yet it keeps happening to me."

Merlin had to blink a few times at the loss and confusion in Arthur's voice. Silently, he stood and walked across to where Arthur was. The king made no move to stop Merlin as the servant sat next to him and gently pulled Arthur into an embrace, slowly running his fingers through Arthur's golden hair.

"I cared about these people," Arthur continued in a whisper. "I… I don't understand. What have I done wrong? Why do they hate me?"

Merlin shook his head. "They don't hate you," he replied soothingly, resting his chin on Arthur's head as the king buried his face into the crook between Merlin's neck and shoulder. "They just crave your power for themselves."

"Perhaps," came the unconvinced reply. "But would they still want that power if I was the king my people deserved? Maybe Tristan was right."

"No, Tristan was angry," Merlin said firmly, grabbing Arthur's arms and pushing him away until he was an arm's distance away. Arthur's blue eyes met his as Merlin continued. "And afraid… I know how he feels… And he needed to blame someone, but it's not you that's to blame."

Arthur scoffed slightly. "You seem very sure about all of this."

"All I know is that, for your many faults, you are honest and brave and true-hearted," Merlin answered, his gaze locked on Arthur's fiercely, determination and compassion and love shining in his eyes, and Arthur froze at the sheer intensity of it all. "And one day you _will _be the greatest king this land has ever known. I've always known that. And so has Gwaine."

Arthur exhaled sharply at the mention of the knight.

Silence overcame them again, both of their minds flooded with worry for their lover.

"We will find him, Merlin," Arthur once again broke the silence. "He is alive. He has to be. If there's anyone I know that stands a chance of surviving, it's Gwaine. And we will see him again."

Merlin closed his eyes and breathed in shakily, nodding. Arthur slowly reached up, cupping Merlin's head between his hands, both of his thumbs stroking Merlin's cheekbones with such tenderness that Merlin could have cried. And when Arthur's lips met his in a chaste kiss, he almost did.

xXx

They found Gwen in Ealdor, where she had taken a few people from Camelot to find refuge there. She latched herself onto them, relief and happiness evident at them being alive and safe, but became distraught with stress once Merlin revealed what her brother did to ensure their safety.

"Gwen, I'm so sorry," Merlin murmured, hugging her once again.

Gwen shook her head, moving away from his embrace and smiling sadly through her silent tears. "Don't be Merlin. Elyan is truly a hero, staying behind to ensure you and Arthur escaped. He would have given his life for you if need be. I just… I just hope he's alright, you know?"

Merlin nodded, completely understanding the woman's worry for her brother.

Merlin's mother greeted them immediately, hugging her son in welcome and holding him with all the affection and love of a mother. Arthur watched over the reunion fondly, and was greatly surprised when Hunith also approached him and hugged him, completely ignoring the ranks in status between them. But Arthur returned her embrace and smiled gratefully once Hunith backed away.

They were ushered into Hunith's home, where Isolde was laid down on the only bed inside. Merlin took over cleaning out Isolde's wounds as Hunith began to prepare dinner for her company. Tristan and Arthur were seated at the wooden table, chewing thoughtfully on Hunith's bread, when Merlin turned back to them.

"I've cleaned her wound," Merlin announced. "There's no sign of infection. So as long as she gets plenty of rest, she'll be fine."

"Thank you, Merlin," Tristan replied gratefully, a smile making its way on his weary face. "For everything you've done for her."

Merlin smiled and nodded, turning back to Isolde to wrap up her arm.

"I'm sorry I brought this misfortune upon you," Arthur sighed.

Tristan breathed out slowly, brows furrowed in thought. "Well, I may have lost my cargo, but I still have my beloved Isolde." There really was no mistaking the gratitude and love in Tristan's voice at the mention of the woman.

Arthur felt a hard lump enter his throat and he continued, glancing at Merlin, "Then you're richer than you know."

Tristan's expression turned thoughtful, nodding his confirmation at Arthur's words. Merlin looked back at Arthur, in the midst of wrapping up the wound. Arthur could feel his eyes stinging as he stared at his servant's face, which just looked so morose and lost and afraid, and he didn't need Merlin to say anything to know that he was also thinking about Gwaine.

xXx

He was thrown back into his cell unmercifully. He stumbled forward and collapsed, slamming his head on the stone floor.

"Gwaine!" He barely registered Elyan's voice breaching in his subconscious. He blinked back the black in his vision and groaned, feeling everything the thugs had done to him. His ribs, his legs, his arms, his back, his hands, and how his head.

_Everything hurt._

He was sure his ribs were bruised, if not broken. He felt an ugly lump on his head and a horrifyingly large bruise was forming on his upper back. His legs were quivering and arms were quivering, though he wasn't sure from what.

"Gaius!" Elyan called, and a moment later, Gwaine felt the physician's hands on his face, holding him in place.

"Your supper," a different voice added in, and Gwaine gasped as two pieces of bread were flung at his body, each landing on an injury. Then again, his whole body felt like an injury. He heard the door of the cell slam shut and footsteps belonging to the guards walking away. Gwaine almost growled as he heard their deep laughter resonating throughout the cell walls.

"Gwaine," Gaius spoke, and Gwaine opened his eyes (when had he shut them?) to find Elyan and Gaius staring down at him. "Gwaine, what did they do to you?"

"Fought," Gwaine hissed through gritted teeth. "I was their _entertainment_. I had to… I had to prove myself to be a knight of Camelot and-and she made me fight against three men…. to the death."

Elyan flinched.

"Well," Gwaine gasped as Gaius began gently prodding his torso for signs of broken bones. "At-At least you'll get to eat."

"So far no broken bones or fractures," Gaius muttered. "Gwaine, you must eat. You're exhausted, and you're starving."

"So are you," Gwaine countered. "Y-You needed to eat more than I do, Gaius. Here" - he grabbed the closest piece of bread- "take it."

"Gwaine-"

"No point in arguing, Gaius," Gwaine cut in, shakily moving the bread closer to the physician. "You take it, or it's going to waste."

xXx

"Enjoy your supper," Morgana scowled as she tossed in the bread carelessly, just as they'd tossed in Gwaine carelessly. "For it'll be your last."

Gwaine panted with the effort to stay awake. Today she had forced him to fight with a wooden sword. A _wooden _sword. He had also been shirtless. Honestly, when he was in the throne room, once he had uttered the phrase "What the hell?" he had no recollection of the battle, only remembering staring down at the bodies before him, their heads crushed, before he had been dragged away to the dungeons.

Gwaine's breaths became shallow as he fought to stay awake.

Stay awake. Stay awake.

"Gwaine?"

Elyan's calling him. He needed to stay awake. If he was forced to fight again, he needed to stay awake. Stay awake.

Stay awake.

Arthur. Merlin.

Their faces swam in his mind, clear as if they were there in front of him. He could have broken down right then and there.

He was never going to see them again. He was never going to feel their touch, kiss their lips, feel their embrace. He was never going to hear Arthur's authoritative voice echoing through the halls as he called angrily for either him or Merlin, was never going to ruffle Merlin's hair affectionately or attempt to drag him to the tavern. He was never going to feel the thrill at having just made the princess blush, or the joy when Merlin smiled brightly at him. He was never going to see their beautiful blue eyes, shining with intensity and fondness and love.

Never again.

He was going to die, broken and beaten and defeated and humiliated in front of Morgana and her men. He was going to die, and _he was never going to see them again_.

"_Gwaine_! Stay awake."

He collapsed.

xXx

Morgana was gone.

Ran away, defeated, powerless. It should have been a cause for celebration. But it wasn't.

"I'm sorry."

Isolde's gasp echoed in the eerily silent throne room. Arthur bowed his head and leaned heavily against the pillar beside him. He could hear Tristan shushing his love, whispering almost inaudibly to her. Her voice got smaller and smaller, almost deathly quiet, mirroring her fate as she neared closer and closer to Death's door.

"Hold me."

Her panicked gasp cut through Merlin's heart, and he trembled with the sorrow laced into her voice. All those promises, all those dreams, all those moments. For Tristan and Isolde, it was over. And she knew this. Her last request would be an embrace in her love's arms as she slipped away. And then…

She was gone.

Merlin's vision turned blurry and turned away, unable to bear the anguish and devastation that caused Tristan's face to crumble, and he closed his eyes and fought to keep his own tears down as the room was filled with Tristan's muffled sobs.

A hand made its way onto his shoulder, and Merlin opened his eyes and turned to see Gwen, silent tears cascading down her face from her slightly bloodshot eyes. "You two go," Gwen whispered thickly; she was another that knew of Arthur and Merlin's relationship with Gwaine. "Find him. I'll stay here with him." She glanced back toward the fallen couple, at the broken man mourning over his lost love.

"Thank you," Merlin answered, grateful for Gwen, and he moved towards Arthur.

Before he left, he leaned down and gently squeezed Tristan's shoulder, trying to express with the gesture what his throat wouldn't allow him to say.

_I'm so sorry._

xXx

Merlin had Arthur's arm wrapped around his shoulder as the other man limped beside him. Helios's attack managed to injure Arthur's old rib injuries, as well as adding some new ones. They made their way to the physician's quarters, where Merlin intended on at least wrapping Arthur up before they attempted to search for their missing lover.

They didn't have to search long.

Merlin nudged the door to Gaius's chambers opened and stepped inside with Arthur beside him. Upon entering, he was immediately greeted by the sight of Gaius laying on his cot, sleeping silently, and the two knights at his side who were staring at the newcomers in shock.

"Elyan!" Merlin exclaimed joyously; beside him, Arthur's head snapped up. "Percival!"

"Merlin!" Elyan proclaimed, a bright smile gracing his otherwise worn out expression. Percival was grinning as the two knights approached them. "Sire, it's so good to see that you're well!"

"The same goes for you both," Arthur said, relief evident in his voice. "Though I am as well as can be expected."

"We could try and take a look at that, sire," Percival offered. Arthur tried to wave it off, but a quick look from Merlin had Arthur agreeing reluctantly to the knights' proposal.

"It's not much, but it's all we know how to do without Gaius's assistance," Elyan muttered later as he examined the handiwork. They had checked Arthur for broken ribs, and finding none, settled for cleaning Helios's wound and wrapping it up. Merlin glanced nervously at his guardian.

"How…?"

Elyan's mouth tightened grimly. "He was in the cell with me and Gwaine." Merlin's heart dropped and he heard Arthur hiss internally at the mention of their lover. "He was starved, and exhausted. I came in later, after I had been captured at the tunnels. No-" Elyan lifted his hand toward the two men who moved to apologize "- it's not your fault. It isn't. And so help me, I'll knock your heads together if you keep insisting that it is." He grinned softly at the incredulous look on Arthur's face and the amused one on Merlin's.

"They took me straight to Morgana," he continued. "She wanted to know where you were heading, and when I refused, she… She pulled out this serpent. Called the Nathair serpent or something of the like." Merlin gasped. Elyan nodded slowly. "The pain… It was unlike anything I ever felt. I tried to hold on, to push past it, but it became too much. I couldn't take it anymore." Elyan's voice became a whisper here, his brown eyes clouding in the memories. "I'm so sorry, sire. I failed you, and she was able to find you because of me. I'm so sorry-"

"No, Elyan," Arthur cut in, staring at his now openly weeping knight. "You aren't to blame. You have nothing to apologize for."

"But-"

"You are one of my best knights, Elyan," Arthur said. "You showed true bravery, facing Morgana and enduring that pain. You did all that you could, and showed tremendous courage. I will not forgive you, because there is nothing to forgive."

Elyan swallowed and calmly wiped his face. "Thank you, sire."

Arthur smiled fondly.

"Gaius was near starved and was almost unconscious by the time I reached the cell with several others," Percival added, "even though from what I hear, whatever food was given to them, was given to Gaius."

"You must be starving!" Merlin exclaimed, making to get up to fetch some food.

Elyan stopped him. "Thank you, Merlin, but I've already eaten. Gaius will make a full recovery with some rest-"

"And Gwaine?" Arthur and Merlin said in unison.

Percival sighed, running a hand across his face. "Gwaine… He's not doing well."

"What do you mean?" Merlin said, a slight quiver in his voice as his blood turned cold. _Where was Gwaine? What happened to him? Was he still alive?_

Percival beckoned Arthur and Merlin forward silently, and made his way towards the back, where Merlin's room was. Merlin's heart was hammering, trembling as he neared his room, where Gwaine was sure to reside. He felt something brush against his hand, and he swallowed, intertwining his fingers with Arthur's and squeezed gently. Arthur's thumb stroked the back of his had once in comfort and squeezed back.

_Ready._

They opened the door and stepped inside.

"Oh, Gwaine!" Merlin half-sobbed, and he stumbled forward, falling to his knees next to the bed.

Arthur's eyes were huge as he took in the scene.

Gwaine was almost deathly still, eyes closed and dangerously pale body motionless. Around the top of his head there was a strip of white cloth that looked freshly wrapped, and around his bare torso there was a thick bundle of reddening cloth, tied together firmly at his side. Multiple bruises and scars covered the areas of Gwaine's skin that wasn't hidden underneath cloth or sheets. A thin layer of sweat coated Gwaine's neck and chest, dampening the pillow and sheet beneath him. The only way Arthur knew for sure Gwaine was not dead was the shivering, shallow breaths escaping the knight.

Merlin whimpered, reaching up with shaking hands to touch Gwaine's face tenderly, as if scared to touch him lest he broke him even further than he already looked.

"What happened to him?" Arthur heard himself say. He couldn't even bring himself to be surprised at just how broken and distressed and pathetic his voice sounded, or at Elyan's sudden entrance.

"I don't know all the details," Elyan whispered, "but Gaius was dying. Gwaine confronted Morgana when she came to our cell. She was almost taunting him and his weak state. Mocking him, even. Gwaine demanded food, and she delivered… As long as he was prepared to sing for it." He quoted Morgana's words thickly.

Arthur felt his fists clench at his sides.

"The first time he came back was the only time he ever said anything about what they did to him," Elyan mumbled. "They made him fight for entertainment in exchange for food, and they made him fight to the death."

Arthur felt all the blood rush out of his face.

"Whatever little food he received after he 'won,'" Elyan spat out the word out bitterly, "he gave to Gaius."

"You idiot," Merlin muttered. Arthur turned and saw Merlin shaking his head over Gwaine's form, eyes closed even as tears escaped and fell down his pale white face. "You stupid, noble, moronic _bastard_."

"Is he-" Arthur cleared his throat as he caught on his words. "Is he going to be alright?"

"I'm sure he will be, and I'll be even more sure once Gaius is recovered enough to examine him properly," Percival answered, his gentle eyes offering sympathy towards the trio. "But mentally and spiritually… that may be a different story."

xXx

Gwaine groaned almost inaudibly as he lifted his heavy eyelids, his vision pierced by the sunlight streaming in from Merlin's window. He blinked back the dots in his vision and tried to focus past the blinding headache that suddenly hit him. He turned into the pillow slowly, almost crying out in pain as the movement made something in his torso throb painfully.

He opened his eyes narrowly, and through his squinted vision he made out the familiar layout of Merlin's room. And there was someone in the room with him, his back turned.

Gwaine cleared his throat roughly.

Gaius jumped and whipped around, eyes wide, greatly startled. One hand was over his heart, the other clutching a bottle with a golden liquid inside.

"Gwaine!" The physician gasped, striding forward until he was right at Gwaine's side. "You're awake! You gave me such a fright, boy!"

Gwaine chuckled hoarsely, squeezing his eyes shut as his torso began throbbing again and his head sent another stab of agony behind his eyes. "My apologies, Gaius." Taking a careful breath, Gwaine opened his eyes again and smiled.

Gaius returned the smile gently and placed an aged hand on a bruised arm. "How are you feeling?"

Gwaine grunted. "Like I was just trampled by all of Camelot's finest horses. Worse than the worst hangover I ever had."

"I'm not surprised. You nearly died back there Gwaine," Gaius muttered. "We nearly lost you."

Gwaine, his expression solemn and serious, turned slowly to face Gaius more clearly. There was some anger in Gaius's face, but the guilt read more clearly, and Gwaine almost growled. "Gaius… I know you're upset with me. I know that the physician in you wants to yell and scream and shout about what I did. But…" Here Gwaine cleared his throat and swallowed. "I just want you to know that it still wouldn't change anything. I would do it all over again. I wasn't about to let you die back there. So what if I didn't eat anything? Even after… what happened… I'm still in better shape than you, old man."

Gaius scoffed lightly at the man's jibe and took care when squeezing Gwaine's arm. "You fool," he said. Gwaine smirked. "Well, I'm happy you're awake, Gwaine. I'll need you to swallow this, I just prepared it. It should ease the pain significantly."

Gaius handed Gwaine the bottle with the gold liquid.

Gwaine unstoppered the bottle and raised it to his lips, downing it in one gulp. As Gwaine finished the medicine, Gaius walked to the door and opened it.

"Merlin!" he called.

Gwaine's eyes snapped up towards the entrance as hurried footsteps were heard approaching the room, and suddenly Merlin appeared in the doorway, looking at Gwaine with hopeful, dewey eyes. Gwaine grinned.

"Merlin."

A bright smile overtook Merlin's face. "Gwaine," he whispered, and quickly moved to Gwaine's side, falling to his knees. He gently took Gwaine's face in his hands as the sound of the door creaking shut announced Gaius's leave. Gwaine slowly gripped Merlin's wrists as Merlin's tears spilled over.

"Gwaine," Merlin whimpered. Gwaine wasted no time, and moved his arms to wrap around Merlin, feeling the younger man return the embrace gingerly. Gwaine buried his face in Merlin's raven black hair, sighing as he breathed in the familiar scent of one of his lovers, a scent he was sure he was never going to know again. He felt moisture trickling down his back as Merlin's tears hit his bare skin.

"I missed you so much," Merlin murmured, turning his head to kiss Gwaine's neck tenderly. Gwaine closed his eyes at the sensation. "We… We thought you were dead."

"Merlin," Gwaine said, delicately pushing Merlin back, taking Merlin's face in his hands in turn. "It's going to take more than some crazy witch with an army to take me away from you and Arthur," Gwaine smiled, wiping away Merlin's tears with his thumbs. Merlin let out a watery chuckle before his eyes widened.

"Arthur. He's been so worried! He's going to want to know you're awake! I'll go get him," Merlin said, moving to stand.

"No!" Gwaine was bewildered at the sudden panic and raw fear he felt, and gulped as Merlin glanced at him, surprised. "Just… stay? With me?"

"But Arthur-"

"Gaius can get him." Gwaine sounded as if he was pleading now. "Just stay.. please."

Merlin's brows furrowed, but he nodded. "Of course, Gwaine."

xXx

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a deep breath.

He was exhausted. The damages done to Camelot's walls were extensive and repairs had begun almost immediately. He had spent the entire time going around collecting the bodies of the fallen, both friend and foe alike, giving orders as to where everyone should work to pull their weight in helping rebuild Camelot, and had even gone himself to help with some of the repairs.

He barely had a moment's rest, and neither had anyone else. He desperately wanted to go to the physician's chambers and check in on Gwaine. He needed to see him.

Almost like an answered prayer, Gaius appeared the throne room just as he finished giving Sir Leon more orders as to who should help repair the west walls. Arthur glanced at him, and his heart soared as Gaius's sharp eyebrow inclined and he just _knew_. Gaius beckoned to him and he approached him, hopeful.

"They're waiting for you, sire."

Arthur nodded his thanks and took off, racing through the halls and across the courtyard, not minding the stares he was gaining. He put on speed as the physician's quarters came closer and closer, and he rounded a corner and _there it was, so close_.

He slammed the door open and rushed toward Merlin's room. They were within his reach. He pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Arthur."

"Gwaine," Arthur breathed, stepping forward. "Oh, thank the gods, you're alright." He placed a hand on the back of Gwaine's neck, leaning in until their foreheads were carefully pressed together.

Gwaine chuckled lowly, resting a hand on Arthur's arm. "Please. When am I not alright?"

Arthur have an exaggerated pointed look that caused Gwaine and Merlin to chuckle before Arthur leaned in and pressed his lips lightly against Gwaine's. Gwaine smiled as he pulled away.

"Really," Arthur began, bringing up two chairs for himself and Merlin. "How are you feeling?"

Gwaine sighed. "Better, now that Gaius is back. The medicine he gave me is really helping," he said, absentmindedly touching the bundle of cloth around his torso. He glanced at the other two men, and saw Merlin fighting with himself on something. "What is it Merlin?"

Merlin opened his mouth before quickly snapping it shut, hesitance in his expression. "It's just…" the servant began, looking at a loss for words. Then he sighed and met Gwaine's gaze head on.

"What happened to you in the dungeons, Gwaine?"

The knight paled considerably and his eyes turned blank, casting them down onto the bedsheets below him. Arthur and Merlin exchanged a worried look, and Arthur reached forward and laid a gentle hand on Gwaine's wrist.

"Gwaine?" Arthur said lowly.

The man looked up, this time with a newfound fire and determination as his eyes fixed on the two men with a firm glare.

"I just want you two to promise me something," Gwaine began.

"Of course, Gwaine. Anything," Merlin agreed, Arthur nodding beside him.

"I want you to promise me that what I'm about to tell you, you won't ever blame yourselves for," Gwaine finished, leaning forward slightly. "Don't ever think it's your fault. Alright?"

The two men's eyes widened slightly at just what the knight was implying in his statement, but one by one, both reluctantly nodded their promise. Gwaine's eyes softened and he smiled grimly, and began.

"You should already know that Gaius was dying," Gwaine said, a slightly dark look crossing his face. "Morgana was depriving him, all of us, of food. He was starving. So I confronted her; Gaius wouldn't have lasted much longer. She agreed… but with a price."

"You were made to fight for their entertainment?" Merlin repeated Elyan's words from earlier. At Gwaine's nod, a venomous look came across Arthur's face.

"The first time was just one-on-one," Gwaine continued. "I… handled him," he gulped; Merlin closed his eyes and reached for Gwaine's hand, who immediately grabbed the source of comfort and squeezed. "So as my reward, she threw me a small piece of bread. Obviously it wasn't going to suffice, and she knew this. So she made me fight again for more."

Arthur at this point was seething much more than he already was, resting his forehand on his fist as he fought to control his emotions. Merlin reached over with his free hand and laid it on the nape of Arthur's neck, wordlessly comforting the king as he stroked the soft, golden hair there.

Gwaine cleared his throat roughly as his throat threatened to fail him. "I could barely move when they tossed me back in the cell. They tossed me the bread, but I couldn't eat it. I wouldn't eat it. Gaius and Elyan needed it much more than I did, Gaius most of all."

"Gwaine-"

"I've never killed a man for any reason other than self defense before," Gwaine suddenly cut in, dreadful realization coming into his expression, his eyes widening. "Yes, I was defending myself, he would have killed me otherwise, but…. This was different. They weren't enemy knights, trying to cross our borders. They weren't bandits. They were Morgana's men, and they were the enemy. But… _they didn't have to die_. It was all for Morgana's _sick _entertainment. I crushed the heads of those men, killed them in cold blood, all for some disgusting woman's _entertainment_."

"Gwaine," Arthur muttered, reaching forward and snapping Gwaine out of his ramble. The knight glanced up hurriedly, and saw silent tears trekking down Merlin's cheeks and how badly he was trembling. And he saw and felt Arthur's hand gently cup his cheek, and Gwaine was shocked as he realized he was wiping away the tears Gwaine didn't know he was crying. Hastily he sniffed and wiped his face angrily.

"I know it doesn't make sense," Gwaine growled, furious at himself for looking so weak and emotionally fragile.

"It does, Gwaine," Merlin whispered, gently stroking the back of Gwaine's hand with his thumb in an effort to console the distraught man. "But you must understand that you had no choice. Morgana is an utterly vile and cruel woman to force you to do that. You would have died, either by starvation or by means of torture or worse. And you were so brave, Gwaine. Gaius and Elyan are still alive because of you. And you're still here. If you hadn't survived…"

Merlin paused here, his trembling increasing as that horrible thought implanted itself into his mind. Arthur blinked rapidly and closed his eyes, swallowing past the hard lump in his throat.

"Gwaine," Arthur spoke softly, opening his eyes to reveal them slightly bloodshot from the emotion behind them. "I can't… I honestly have no words to even begin to express just how sorry I am-"

Gwaine interrupted, a tiny ghost of a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. "You promised, princess."

Arthur scoffed lightly as the small joke lifted some of the serious tension. "I'm just glad you're alright and alive," Arthur finished, a fond look in his blue eyes.

Gwaine nodded, glancing back down at the sheets, where he noticed he was fumbling with the fabric lightly with his free hand.

"I missed you both so much," Gwaine whispered. "I thought.. I thought I'd never see you two again."

There was the sound of shifting and shadows appeared on the bed, and suddenly the weight of the bed shifted as Merlin and Arthur sat on either side of him. Then he felt two sets of arms wrap around his form carefully, yet securely, and he melted into them. He felt Merlin nuzzle into his neck, and Gwaine lowered his lips to kiss the black hair under his chin briefly. Arthur sighed as he brought both of his lovers close, leaning back against Merlin's headboard.

And as Arthur pressed his lips against Gwaine's temple and Merlin intertwined his fingers with Gwaine's, Gwaine sighed, finally allowing himself to feel safe in the arms of his lovers.


	3. A Promise Fulfilled

_**1 of 1 secondary drone's **__prompt: Could you write about Merlin, Arthur and the Knights getting attacked by bandits and rescued by Freya at the lake?_

**WARNINGS: Canon-pairings. Character whump.**

**Rating: K+**

* * *

Merlin scowled, using the hand that wasn't holding the reins to pull his jacket even tighter around himself, as he grudgingly followed the hunting party down a muddy slope.

It was inevitable by now that he was expected to go on these hunting trips and patrols with the king whenever they came up, but it didn't mean he enjoyed them. Especially hunting.

Really, what was the fun of a game where the other player had no clue that they were playing?

And the mornings in which they hunted were always _so cold_. Sometimes, Merlin truly believes that Arthur takes his luxury and royal status for granted; the king had no issue traveling in cold weather, always covered in a thick cloak to keep him warm and gloves and boots of a finer material than the ones Merlin was able to afford. He refrained himself from coughing from the dry air that the cold caused and clenched his teeth to prevent them from chattering, shivering slightly as he followed the group.

It was then that they reached the Lake of Avalon.

Arthur and the knights just veered off to the left, going alongside the shore as they continued down their path. But Merlin lingered behind for a moment, using precious seconds to admire the scenery of the vast lake.

He clicked his tongue and followed the hunting party as they continued alongside the lake's shore without a word. The lake had to be one of the most beautiful, most serene places he had ever come across. Magic was practically humming in the air, warming him as they continued down their trek to track down yet another deer, and Merlin had to refrain from falling behind just a little bit to enjoy the atmosphere of the sacred area.

But with all the beauty that came with the lake, it still sent a shard of wild pain through Merlin's heart just to be here. This was the place where Arthur had almost died when the Sidhe meant to sacrifice him; this was where he laid Lancelot to rest, where his former friend had thanked him after he released his soul from Morgana's hold; this was where Elyan was laid to rest, slain before his time in front of his sister, and where the former blacksmith's bravery was acknowledged; and this was where his beloved had died, with the lake and mountains and the trees of the woods surrounding her as she breathed her last in Merlin's arms.

Merlin's breath hitched and he closed his eyes; even though Freya had long since passed on, the pain of her death was still there, as much as it had been on the day of her death.

Merlin sighed as he slowed his horse to a stop when he saw Arthur dismounting his horse ahead of him. Gwaine turned to his friend as he patted his mare.

"You alright there, Merlin?" the knight questioned, a wide smile gracing his face.

Merlin gave a small smile that wobbled slightly from the cold. "Just cold, Gwaine," he exhaled, his fists shaking at his sides and he tucked them inside his pits for warmth. Gwaine huffed in exasperation and reached into his pack, yanking out a spare cloak. He handed it to the shivering boy.

"Put that on. Don't want your comically large ears to turn black there," Gwaine smirked, though he allowed himself to show a touch of concern for his friend. Merlin scoffed and grabbed the cloak.

"Thanks Gwaine," Merlin grinned, immediately throwing the cloak over his shoulder, savoring the warmth it provided. Gwaine chuckled and clapped a hand on Merlin's shoulder, keeping it there as he steered the servant toward the king and the rest of the knights.

Arthur quirked a brow as the two approached the rest of the group, and he looked as if he was in deep thought.

"... We'll take a rest here," Arthur declared, eyeing Merlin's still shivering form. Merlin stood still as the knights around murmured their agreement, dropping their packs, adjusting the kills they collected (one doe, several dozen squirrels and a few rabbits), and finding an area to rest. Merlin nodded to his king as a way of thanks, and noticed his friend's lips twitch as Arthur held back a smile. Merlin wrapped the cloak around himself even tighter and went to help Leon search for firewood.

They were not anticipating the sudden rush of bandits that attacked them from all sides.

Merlin was bewildered at just how quickly they were swarmed; within seconds the bandits had them surrounded, shrieking as they ran in, swords waving wildly. The knights and Arthur, though caught completely off guard, wasted no time, whipping out their swords and immediately going on the defense, going through as many of the bandits as they could.

Merlin gasped as two men ran toward him, swords poised to kill.

A furious shout erupted from his right and suddenly Percival was in front of him, brutally slashing at the enemy.

"Thanks for that," Merlin gasped, heart pounding in his head. Percival didn't have time to reply before he was met with another pair of bandits rushing at him.

Merlin glanced around frantically, trying to find those that needed his aid. The knights seemed to be holding their own, but it seemed that more and more bandits were coming in with every one they took down. And farthest from Merlin, and the one who was in the most trouble, was Arthur; the king was fighting bravely, disarming the enemy and delivering blows left and right, some fatal and some not. He was backed up against a tree, and Merlin could see he was tiring greatly from the sheer number of the enemy he had to fight.

Merlin's eyes went wide as he noticed how dangerously close Arthur was to being overrun, and he almost stumbled forward in his haste to get to the king.

"Arthur-!"

Merlin grunted as a sharp pain erupted between his shoulder blades and suddenly he was on the ground, fighting past his agony to stand up again. He vaguely heard one of the knights cry out his name, but before he could stand he was kicked in the stomach, and with a pained groan he rolled onto his bruised back, panting and gasping for air. His assailant was above him, a wicked gleam in his eye as he poised his weapon to strike. Merlin wheezed, shakily raising his hand to defend himself-

And suddenly the man was gone, thrown back by a powerful, unseen force. Merlin watched, bewildered, as the man hit a nearby tree and collapsed onto the ground, falling dead silent.

He hadn't used magic yet.

Merlin whipped his head around towards the other knights. Percival and Leon were sporting injuries, and Gwaine was on the ground, defended by the other knights, as he frantically tore apart his cloak to wrap around his bleeding leg, where an arrow was protruding.

Merlin saw it this time; a wave of energy was sent towards the knights and their attackers were suddenly flung backwards, each meeting the ground with a sickening crack. Merlin quickly identified where the magic was coming from, by the trees closest to the lake, and saw figure emerging from their hiding spot, walking briskly towards the scene.

His heart stopped.

The person lifted a hand and focused it on where Arthur was fighting. By now Leon, Percival, and Gwaine had caught sight of the person, and made as if to charge.

"No!" Merlin cried, startling them into halting. "She's trying to help!"

As he said this, the woman sent a golden orb towards Arthur, and the king stared with huge eyes as his attackers were suddenly incinerated, each of them their own pile of ash at his feet. Arthur looked around, face scrunched up with pain and confusion, and he quickly located the woman that was now just lowering her hand. Scrambling to get up, Arthur raised his sword somewhat awkwardly (Merlin could see his non-sword arm clutching the other tightly) and stood, his posture tense and wary as he slowly approached the woman.

"Who are you?" Arthur demanded.

The woman gave the king a soft smile. "My name is Freya," she answered.

Merlin barely held back the noise of distress threatening to escape his throat. She couldn't be here. She was dead. She had died in his arms as he wept over her body, right here on this very shore. And yet she was here, looking just as beautiful as he remembered her; her long dark hair was flowing softly on her back, her smooth pale skin was glowing in the sunlight, and the light in her gentle brown eyes was glistening. She was clad in the same dress she died in, yet it was completely intact with no tears or shreds.

Freya's eyes turned to look at Merlin, who was still on the ground, muscles frozen in shock as he stared up at the woman he loved-_loves_- and her smile only grew. Merlin felt his eyes sting with unshed tears as he recognized the warmth of her eyes, and the love that was still there. For him. His heart felt like it was being torn apart and mended on repeat.

"You're a sorcerer."

Arthur's voice cut through the small intimate moment, oblivious to what had occurred between them. Freya glanced back over to him.

"I was," she spoke. "Please, I mean you no harm."

"Why did you save us?" Arthur snapped, though Merlin could see that Arthur's guard was lowering just slightly.

"Your destiny, Arthur," she said. "I am Freya, Lady of the Lake of Avalon. You were not destined to die today, especially not by the hands of these men." She gestured at the bodies littering the shore. "I am here as a promise to someone very dear to me." Freya slowly stepped forward. "I am sure you have heard this many times before, but you, Arthur Pendragon, are the Once and Future King. You are destined to unite the five kingdoms back into the great land of Albion, and there will peace and tranquility with you and the magical realm once more."

"Are you saying that I will allow magic to reign in my kingdom?" Arthur questioned, lowering his sword as his arm grew heavier. "How can that be?"

"You would be wise not to dismiss magic as a force of evil, Arthur," Freya instructed. "For the one sorcerer they call Emrys will be with you when you reach your destiny."

"Emrys?" Arthur frowned.

Merlin paled. _Surely, Freya wouldn't reveal him. _

"He will be the one by your side, Arthur," she said. "As he always has been."

"But who is this Emrys?"

"That, I cannot say," Freya said shortly though not unkindly, and Merlin could have fallen back onto his back in his relief. "All I can say, Arthur, is that your destiny is interwoven with Emrys's, and together you will achieve many great accomplishments, including the uniting of Albion."

Freya smiled again as Arthur lowered his sword completely. "He is your friend, Arthur. As am I. Not every person or creature with magic deserves the fate your father set for them. You can change that, along with Emrys. And he is closer than you think, Arthur. Just allow him to be."

With a final nod toward the baffled king, Freya then turned back to Merlin, who had struggled into a standing position and was now watching the former Druid with wet eyes.

"Merlin," Freya breathed, walking towards the young warlock, paying no mind to the king and knights watching them as she placed a gentle caress on Merlin's cheek, wiping away the invisible tears streaking down his face. "There was a time when you had promised me that you would take care of me and look after me." She placed a finger on Merlin's lips as he looked to open his mouth to protest. "And now, it's my turn."

Merlin sighed shakily, leaning into her touch. "Freya…"

"I'm afraid this is goodbye, Merlin," Freya whispered.

"_No_. No," Merlin breathed, shaking his head as he closed his eyes to stop the flow of tears.

"It's alright, Merlin," Freya murmured as Merlin struggled to compose himself. "I must make my leave now but… I don't doubt that I will see you again in the near future."

Merlin opened his eyes again as Freya sighed.

"Farewell, my love."

And in front of a bewildered Arthur and surprised knights, Freya leaned forward and pressed her lips - as soft and as tranquil as he remembered them being - to Merlin's in a placid kiss, her touch as light as a feather. Merlin almost gasped and he closed his eyes with the overwhelming emotion that brewed inside him at kissing his beloved once more.

All too soon, much too soon, Freya pulled away, and Merlin caught sight of something glittering down her pale cheek.

"Don't be afraid to tell him, Merlin." She muttered so lowly he almost missed it. "The outcome might not be the disastrous one you fear."

With one last smile that left him in knots, Freya turned back towards the glistening lake and walked to the water, letting it envelop her until it was up to her stomach. A thin mist suddenly appeared as she walked further out into the lake, wrapping itself around her figure, becoming thicker and thicker-

And then it was gone, and so was Freya.

The lake was undisturbed, the air was clear, and the woman was nowhere to be seen.

Merlin let out a sobbing breath he didn't know he was holding, clenching his fists at his sides.

"Merlin?"

The warlock turned at the cautious call of his name and saw Arthur a few paces behind him, with Percival and Leon both holding up Gwaine. They were all alternating between staring at Merlin and at the lake where Freya disappeared.

"Merlin?" Arthur tried again, and Merlin was vaguely surprised at the sadness and sympathy laced in the king's voice. "Who was she?"

Merlin took a deep, quivering breath, slowly wiped his face, and sniffed, facing his friends. "It's… a long story."


End file.
